The Tale of Zuko and Jin
by GoldDragonZ
Summary: I rewrote their date, and Jet's battle with Zuko. There will be more to follow as Jin and Zuko become closer than they were in the show. Rated M for sexual situations and Language.
1. Chapter 1

AVATAR: The Tale of Zuko and Jin

A Rewriting of their famous date which lasted for part of the night, long before the defeat of Ozai, and the return of peace to the land…

Zuko peered from his small hut reluctantly but anxiously at the same time. His hair was wet and combed neatly. He was as ready as he was going to be for his date with a local girl who had asked him out in the tea shop he and his uncle were working in to make a living. He slid the door shut while looking down the street, looking for any sign of the girl. He sighed indignantly.

_Where the hell can that woman be? _Zuko thought as anger pulsed through his veins. He was still used of having women as slaves who would do his bidding in his ship or at his palace once upon a time, back when he was Prince of the Mighty Fire Nation…but now, he was resigned to his fate as a tea shop clerk. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He froze still in his tracks. Slowly, he turned his neck and his upper body until his gold eyes met green ones. Her hair was kind of messy, but was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a peasant's yukata. Her smile lit up the darkness as if it was a source of light. Beaming, she slipped her right hand into his left, while ruffling up his hair with her left hand. Her name was Jin.

"Hey, my uncle spent ten minutes on my hair!" Zuko said, irritated. "These are for you."

He handed her some purple flowers. Her eyes widened at the gift, and she took them joyfully. She hugged Zuko around his neck, blush painting his pale skin in the moonlight, while he patted her on the back awkwardly. She placed the flowers into her robes for safe keeping. Zuko blushed some more as she revealed some cleavage while doing so.

"I like your new look without the apron, Li! Come on!" She said joyfully. "I know an awesome place that sells some great food!"

She guided half dragged a reluctant Zuko towards the restaurant as a proud Uncle Iroh beamed from his hut's window as he watched the young ones rush away from it.

_Ah, young lovers in the moonlight. _Iroh thought dreamily.

**

* * *

**

"I haven't been this full in ages!" Jin said. "Thanks for taking me out tonight!"

She winked at him, causing him to blush while he frowned and furrowed his brow.

"It was my pleasure." His voice cracked, which led to him blushing some more while she snorted and began laughing hysterically.

"Ha, Ha, Ha." Zuko said sarcastically.

"Oh what's a matter?" Jin said. "Don't you have a sense of humor?"

"I lost my sense of humor while I listened to my uncle's jokes." Zuko confessed. "It's been a long time since I really laughed."

Jin got up and came to sit beside him, pushing him over so that they could both sit on the same seat.

"Hey what are you doing?" Zuko cried out as she began tickling him in his sides, stomach, and neck.

"Come on," The girl said poking and prodding him trying to make him giggle. "Laugh already! I know you wanna!"

Zuko gritted his teeth. The close contact between him and this girl was making his blood turn hot. He blushed very much. He retaliated, trying to tickle her in turn.

"No stop it!" She giggled as he tickled her side.

She elbowed his arm as she tried doing the same. Suddenly, she grabbed his hand as she nearly fell off the seat. Zuko wrapped his right hand around hers and pulled her into his lap. It was her turn to blush. Wide eyed she stared into his gold eyes. His breath was hot, like fire on her skin. Their faces were barely a centimeter away from each other. Zuko's mouth suddenly went dry, and he instinctively licked his lips, accidently touching hers with his tongue. Apprehension hit him like a wave. He backed away.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" His words trialed off as his breath became stuck in his throat.

She blushed deeper as she got up and returned to her seat. She looked at her plate, suddenly interested in her chopsticks.

"So was there anyone else?" She asked, innocently enough. "Before you came to Ba Sing Se?"

"I- well I mean to say, there was someone interested in me…" Zuk trailed off, cursing himself for not being able to speak coherently. "We didn't really get a chance to date or anything."

"Oh," Jin said. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Ugh…" Zuko did not know how to reply as heat crept up his neck. "For the past few years I have been preoccupied with… with a mission that I was sent on from my homeland. I didn't really think of the girl I …err, the one who was interested in me."

"Where are you from?" The girl asked. "It sounds like you were a soldier or something."

"Well, I don't mean to brag." Zuko replied, gaining some confidence as the conversation turned to something more comfortable to him. "But I can pretty much hold my own in a fight. I once beat a gang of Earth Kingdom Soldier wannabees in one of the small towns somewhere outside the city. They were pretty surprised at my skills."

"Oh, so you must be one of those famous Earth-benders I've been hearing about." Jin said. "Maybe you could join the Dai Li? Did you fight Fire-benders before? Is that how you …you know…"

Zuko knew what Jin was referring to: his scar.

"Um, not quite." Zuko said clearing his throat. "Hey did you want to leave this place?"

"Ugh…but you haven't touched anything in your plate." Jin pointed out. "Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Yeah." Zuko replied. "I'll just take this to go."

_Anywhere but here is better. _Zuko thought, after catching the eyes of some onlookers as they took interest in his conversation. He signaled the server to come to them, and he asked if he could get his meal put into a bag for him to take.

**

* * *

**

"This is my most favorite spot!" Jin cried out leading Zuko to a fountain with lanterns. "Oh, there not lit tonight!"

"Close your eyes." Zuko ordered. "No peaking, or else!"

She looked at him questionably, but complied. She covered her eyes with her hands. Zuko took a stance. He aimed at the lanterns and candles very professionally, lighting each one with beams of fire from his finger tips. Soon all of the lanterns were lit.

"You can open your eyes." Zuko said hoarsely.

Jin looked around, at first not recognizing anything. Confusion was written all over her face as her jaw dropped. She looked all around them in awe.

"This is amazing!" Jin said. "How…"

Zuko cracked a rare smile, sending a shiver up her smile, also making her blush slightly.

"I have my ways." He said as they approached each other.

Jin seemed to be blushing quite a lot. She seemed to be fumbling with the fabric of her clothes. They were inches away from each other. They seemed to inch closer to each other. Suddenly, Zuko pulled out a coupon from his pocket.

"This is for you." He said, handing her a coupon to the tea shop.

Their eyes met as Jin thanked him. Her eyes seemed to be dark with desire. His eyes danced in the light of the many flames around them. She blushed slightly as Zuko turned to look at the fountain for a moment, and then he turned back to her. They inched agonizingly slow toward each other. Jin closed the rest of the distance and their lips met. At first, Zuko did not know how to respond. She pulled away slightly, but she was surprised as Zuko returned her kiss. Suddenly he jumped back.

**Author Note: **Yeah hahahahahahahahahahahaha YEAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA This is where the whole episode changes. Lol.

He looked into her eyes. There was loneliness, confusion, and longing in them. Zuko's heart missed a beat. She looked absolutely stunning in the lanterns' light. He moved solely on instinct. He gathered her in his arms as if she were a rare treasure. His strong arms wrapped around her, and a sigh of contentment escaped her. Zuko let out a breath he did not know he was holding. His hands rubbed against her back, bringing her close to his body. His heart threatened to break through his ribcage. His palms were sweaty, and he prayed she did not notice. She looked up into his eyes, making him swallow in response. They closed the distance again. This time the kiss was passionate as they both felt each other's longing and want in the kiss. Jin clutched at his clothing. Her own heart was beating at an abnormal rate. Zuko ran his hand over her cheek when they parted lips. His hand intertwined with her hair, which was coming loose from her ponytail. She gently raised her hand, quivering as it hovered over his scarred face. He closed his eyes as she tenderly stroked his face from the bridge of his nose, to his ear which was badly burnt.

"Tell me.." She said seductively without knowing it. "How did you get so scarred?"

"My father did this to me." Zuko replied with resolve in his voice, confidence in his aura. "As punishment for speaking out when I was not supposed to."

Her eyes widened.

"But that wound looks like fire was thrown, or _bent_ on your face." She cried. "If you're from the Earth Kingdom, how did your father…"

Zuko raised his right index finger to her lips.

"Whatever happened has happened." He said, his eyes glaring at her mysteriously, "Please don't ask me about it. It's the past now. The present is this moment which we are sharing right now. I don't know what my destiny is, but I hope it is not one with loneliness. If we should spend it together, that would be great."

"Who are you really?" Jin whispered gently in his ear. "I want to know who you are! I want to be there for you."

Zuko stepped back, looking at her questioningly. She seemed to be telling the truth. He didn't know what to tell her. He did not know if she could be trusted with his deep dark secrets.

"I'm a Fire-bender." Zuko replied at last. "All I want is to live freely, without persecution, and with a loving family."

Was it fear he saw in her eyes as apprehension hit her? She realized that he was telling the truth; the lit lanterns were testament to his heritage and powers. She covered her mouth with both hands as she backed away from Zuko. Disappointment hit Zuko as he saw her reaction. He should have known better than to tell someone he barely knew about his heritage. He turned to leave. Suddenly he felt a small hand grasp his sleeve.

"No, don't go!" Jin pleaded. "I-I don't know how to respond to that. To you being a Fire-bender I mean. You don't seem like you're out to kill anyone, or take over Ba Sing Se, so maybe you're one of the good guys?"

"In war, who can say who is really good, and who can say who is really bad?" Zuko replied. "The only thing I think we can rely on is instinct. That's why I told you who I am because my instincts tell me that you are to be trusted."

"You trust me?"Jin repeated. "We barely know each other, this might be too much."

"Wait, you want to take it back now?" Zuko hissed. "After saying you wanted to know who I am."

"I-I'm just confused!" Confessed Jin. "I always figured Fire-benders to be the enemy, but I never thought I would meet one that was on my side. Does that make sense?"

"That makes sense." Zuko agreed.

"Then does that make your uncle a Fire-bender also?" Jin asked.

Zuko hesitated.

"No," he said. "He's my adoptive uncle. He took me in when everyone else was against me. I don't know what I would do without him."

_So the lying starts_. Zuko thought grudgingly. _This was too much. I should have left her after we first kissed. Then she wouldn't be any wiser. I hope for the love of god that she does not find out about Uncle Iroh, for his sake._ Zuko swallowed, trying to get rid of a lump in his throat that just appeared.

"Your uncle is a very nice man." Jin said. "He always has a story to tell, and he has great advice."

Zuko smiled shyly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's my uncle for you." Zuko laughed. "I think it's time to be getting home. I'll walk you to your house."

"You don't have to do that." Jin smiled as she blushed slightly.

"I insist." Zuko replied. "You can't be too careful."

"Oh, alright."

**

* * *

**

They got to Jin's house some time later. They stood outside the door. They were both really shy around each other. Jin grabbed Zuko's left bicep and went on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. He blushed slightly and held her gently to his frame. She blushed with the sudden contact, but she returned the embrace. They let each other go and Zuko watched as he walked backwards down the street as she opened the door to her small home and went in. He then turned around and headed back to his home, where Uncle Iroh was sure to be up, waiting for him.

When he got back, Iroh was trimming a small Banzai Tree. Zuko stomped inside the house, making his presence known. He slammed the door to his room as Iroh looked to him, asking how the date went. Zuko slid open the door:

"It was nice."

Iroh returned to trimming the tree, smiling as he thought of what his nephew must have went through that night.

_**GoldDragon08:**_ Next morning; PWNAGE!! See the next chapter!! Bye for now, please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

AVATAR: The Tale of Zuko and Jin

Two weeks had passed since Zuko's date with Jin. Zuko swept the tea shop for the fiftieth time that day. It was one of the slowest days of the week. He was not that adept at making tea; he left that task to be carried out by either the shop owner, or his Uncle Iroh. The tea shop owner rarely came in nowadays, only coming in at the end of the week or after a busy day to collect his money. Sometimes, though, he would spend a day inside the shop, ordering them all around, much to Zuko's distaste. Iroh hummed an old tune while he poured tea into a few cups. The steaming liquid swirled in the cups as Zuko came up to the counter, placing the broom to lean on the counter, and he retrieved the tray and took it to deliver them to the customers, who waited patiently for their tea. Suddenly, there was a shuffle outside. Curiosity getting the better of him, Zuko peered through the window to see what was happening. It was a dual of sorts between the local police authority (not Dai Li) and a peasant who seemed to be drunk although he wielded a katana proficiently enough to fight the officers. Zuko ripped off his apron and threw it across a table, walking fast towards the door, a deep scowl gracing his features. He hesitated as his hand hovered over the door knob. Cursing, he whipped around and sought his apron as he returned with the tray to the counter where his uncle watched him expectedly.

"What is happening out there, Prince Zuko?" Iroh whispered only for Zuko to hear.

"Some drunken moron is fighting the local police." Zuko replied in a hushed voice, and then angrily: "Don't call me 'Prince Zuko'! My name is Lee!"

"Alright Lee!" Iroh laughed as he patted his fuming nephew on his shoulder. "Let's just wait until-"

The door crashed open as Jet the Freedom Fighter waltzed in. Zuko's eyes widened as he looked at the indignant boy.

"I've had it! I've been watching you two for far too long!" Jet screamed, "You motherfuckers won't Fire-bend? Well I'll force you to Fire-bend!"

Jet advanced on Zuko and Iroh. Iroh slipped from behind the counter as he came in between the two boys, Zuko who had picked up the broom and took off the broom part so he only held the handle in his hand, and Jet who held his curved weapons loosely in his hand. The customers in the tea shop looked expectedly at the three of them.

"Now son," Iroh began cheerfully. "I think you have it all wrong! We're not Fire-benders; we're just peasants working in a tea shop! Why don't you take a seat and we'll gladly give you a nice, soothing cup-"

Iroh was interrupted as Jet pointed his blade at Iroh's neck.

"You either fight me, or die." He seethed.

Zuko had enough.

"Sometimes talking alone won't reach morons like him." Zuko told his uncle as he walked beside him; to Jet: "You want to fight, moron, let's go!"

"Show me your powers!" Jet screamed as he slashed at Zuko. "Tell me your real name!"

"My name?" Zuko stumbled back as he glared at the now broken broom stick in his hand. "IS LEE!!"

Candles flared up throughout the tea shop as Iroh looked around them quite disturbed at his nephew's outburst. Zuko slipped his foot behind a table leg and dragged out the table, kicking it at Jet, who slashed at it as Zuko leapt onto it, holding the two pieces of wood in each hand. He struck down at Jet with one of the broken pieces, which Jet blocked. Zuko tried to block Jet's other sword from piercing him, but to no avail as the blade cut through the remaining piece of wood in Zuko's hand and cut Zuko in his right shoulder, and blood splashed from his body to the floor of the shop. Zuko gritted his teeth as he kicked Jet in the face before he could land another strike. Jet stumbled back as Zuko landed on the floor, dropping the remains of the broom handle.

"You have no weapon." Jet smiled wickedly. "You're only choice is to Fire-bend!"

Jet ran to Zuko who stepped forward, eyes blazing as he caught both of Jet's hands, and threw the Freedom Fighter over his shoulder. Jet was utterly surprised at Zuko's prowess as he had just tossed him like a sack of potatoes. Jet lost his grip on one of his swords, which landed at Zuko's feet. Zuko picked up the blade and pointed it at Jet.

"The difference in our abilities isn't strength." Zuko said, "Its class!"

"What did you say?" Jet asked, shocked at Zuko's revelation. "I'll beat you into a bloody pulp!"

Jet dove forward, striking out at Zuko, who blocked Jet's attack with the sword he held. Zuko brought the blade down so that it curved over Jet's weapon. Jet tried to pull back, but Zuko would not let him as his sword still held onto Jet's. Jet tried to kick at Zuko's shins to try and get him to stop holding onto his sword. Zuko led Jet outside the shop.

"Please son," Iroh pleaded so that no more attention would be given to them. "You don't know what you're doing! We're not who you think we are!"

"Shut up old man!" Jet screamed as he successfully dislodged his blade from Zuko's.

Jet backed away from Zuko, eyeing him with contempt. Zuko clutched at his still bleeding wound on his shoulder. Spots now dotted his vision as his heart beat fast and hard, threatening to break through his ribcage. He breathed out carefully, not wanting to produce a flame to prove the young Freedom Fighter right. Suddenly Jet rushed forward raising his sword over his head, yelling as if he was crazy. Zuko stood his ground and defended himself from blow after blow as Jet went onto the offensive. Zuko fought back, this time grounding his feet into the ground and using both hands to wield the normally one-handed weapon. He smashed it down over Jet's head, which had to use both hands to block the attack. One of Jet's hands held the blade on its handle while his other hand braced the blade itself so that he would not be hit by Zuko's furious attacks. Finally they separated again, both breathing heavily.

"You're wasting my time, Fire-bender!" Jet said, trying to goad Zuko. "Show me your powers so that all the people gathered here can witness your might, if that's what you call it."

Zuko looked around at the crowd that had gathered. Suddenly, the drunk man wielding a katana stepped into the area where the two of them were fighting, thrashing his sword all around him. Police officers tackled him from behind, bringing the man to the ground as they disarmed him. Zuko and Jet were separated. The fight had taken its toll on Zuko, as too much of his blood had left him. He heaved the sword onto the roof of another building and slipped into the crowd to get away from the Freedom Fighter, who was still stuck behind the police officers. Zuko made his way to his house. He fumbled for his key as he opened the lock on the door. He pushed open the door and slammed it shut. He peeled his clothes off his body, noting that he had not taken off his apron while he fought Jet. Zuko fumed at this, as he saw his blood stain the piece of cloth he needed to work in. This would probably come out of his paycheck. He groaned as he slipped into the bathing area to wash the blood off his shoulder. Suddenly the door to the hut opened and Iroh burst through worriedly as he found his nephew bathing himself.

"Oh there you are Prince-err Lee." Iroh said relieved, and then jokingly added: "I thought the police had taken you for fighting with the other young man!"

"What happened to him?" Zuko asked as he finished up.

"The young man?" Zuko nodded. "He escaped into the crowd with only one of his swords. I have no idea where you put his other one. He must be really mad at you for stealing his sword. Ha, ha, ha!"

Iroh clapped his hand on Zuko's back, which in turn got a wince and an animalistic growl from the young Banished Prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko removed Iroh's hand from his back.

"Geez that hurt!" Zuko snarled.

"We better get you patched up!" Iroh said as he turned to find some old cloth to bandage Zuko's shoulder with, however as soon as he left the room, the older man gasped. "Prince Zuko! Look at what happened to your apron!"

Iroh came back with shock written over his face. Zuko displayed a triumphant smile as he looked at the bloody garment.

"You know the shop owner will be furious when he hears about this!" Iroh exclaimed. "He'll reduce our pay to get a new one!"

"Don't worry about it," Zuko said, irritated. "My shoulder is still bleeding, by the way."

"Oh, right, your bandages." Iroh left Zuko alone for a while with his thoughts.

Suddenly, their front door opened and a girl squealed.

"Where's Lee?" Jin asked Iroh with a worried look on her face.

"He's not decent at the moment." Iroh replied as the girl looked frantically, walking a bit too close to the washroom, not thinking to stop as she entered the room.

Zuko and Jin looked at each other for a second. He was stark naked and with a deep gash on his shoulder. Their faces turned beet red as Jin stumbled out of the room.

"I tried to warn you." Iroh complained as he passed Jin who needed to sit down for a while.

Iroh entered the washroom with some cloths and he tended to Zuko's wound as Jin waited. Soon they emerged, Zuko wearing his trousers, but no shirt, and Iroh who was wiping his hands on a cloth. Jin stood up, with a hint of blush still on her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry," She stammered as Zuko walked up to her, causing her to blush some more.

Zuko frowned as Jin fumbled with the fabric of the simple outfit she wore, averting her gaze so she did not need to look at the fiery Prince.

"It's okay." Zuko replied while his gaze was also averted, as his own cheeks turned a pale red. "Why did you come here?"

"I-I heard about what-what happened at the tea shop!" She stuttered. "Some guy attacked you and called you a Fire-bender! I swear, I didn't have anything to do-"

She was interrupted as Zuko raised his hand.

"It was my fault." Zuko lied, for his uncle's sake. "While we were coming across Lake Laogai, we met Jet and a few of his friends. He saw me heat up tea with my Fire-bending, even though it was just a small technique that no one should have really noticed. He noticed it and he has been watching us ever since, trying to see if we…err, if I would Fire-bend in my normal life. So far, we've used other methods for lighting candles, the stove, and other things."

"Oh." Jin said, kind of embarrassed.

"Err Lee." Iroh said after there was an awkward silence between the three of them. "We have to get back to work. We probably have to file a report with the police as well as tell the customers that we're back!"

"Alright." Zuko said through clenched teeth, as he turned to Jin. "Did you want to come by the shop?"

Zuko was handed a shirt by his uncle. He put it on begrudgingly, although he winced from the effort. His shoulder was burning with pain. He turned to Jin, who was still averting her gaze, and she was blushing still. He opened his mouth to say something to relieve her nervousness, but he closed it again.

"Hey Lee," Iroh cooed, smiling knowingly. "If you want me to leave you two alone, I'll be at the shop."

Zuko glared at his uncle as the old man left, humming a happy tune as he winked as he left. Zuko turned to face Jin, and gently closed the distance between them. Slowly, giving her a chance to stop him if she wished, he lifted her face with his right index finger. Her jade eyes met his gold ones. Zuko blushed slightly but he was determined to tell her that it was okay. But no words came from his lips as he looked at the beauty that stood in front of him. He felt a lump form in his throat, and he swallowed several times to get rid of it. Why did she have to look so _cute_? Her pink lips were slightly open, and her eyes shone with worry as she looked at Zuko. He found himself wondering what she would do if he should kiss her yet again. Frowning, he fought to say something coherent.

"If you don't feel safe around me or my uncle," Zuko said truthfully. "Then maybe it would be best if we stopped seeing each other."

Horror filled her as she heard his solemn words. He smiled sadly as he relinquished his hand from her face. She looked at him as tears came to her eyes. Zuko immediately regretted saying it, but it was true; the more people who knew he was a Fire-bender, the more people would come after him and his uncle. If she was not part of their lives anymore, then they would not need to worry about her well-being.

"No, that's not what I want!" Came her reply, and Zuko widened his eyes. "Whatever happens, I want to stay right where I belong; right beside you!"

"You don't know me." Zuko said, making sure he looked at her straight in the eyes so that she knew he was being serious. "I'm not what you think."

"You're gentle with me." Jin said, trying to make Zuko listen to reason. "You're- you're romantic, you're a hard working, you have so much determination in your eyes, I believe you can do _anything_ you set your mind to! The way you touch me, it's as if you have a longing in your soul. It's as if you want love! And I want to be the one that gives it to you!"

Jin let out a breath she did not think she was holding. Zuko's lips were set in a thin line as he gazed, loneliness claiming him as he thought once more of leaving her. She was right; he was male and he wanted more touching. He thought the same thing bitterly.

"I'm telling you the truth Jin," Zuko replied. "I don't want you to get hurt, because a lot of people have gotten hurt when it comes to my life. I've hurt a lot of people, myself, and it was to gain something that was out of my grasp. Whenever I see that object, I totally lose it, and follow it until I clash with it. It's not something you see every day."

"What is it?" Jin asked, her eyes pleading with Zuko to let her stay with him. "What are you willing to sacrifice anything to get to?"

Zuko sighed. Should he tell her? He closed his eyes for a moment.

"My honor." He stated finally. "And the pride of my family. If there's one thing we Fire-benders never give up, it's our burning pride!"

"What about love?" Jin asked as she came closer to him, fists clutching his shirt.

"I want the love of my family…" Zuko confessed, as Jin went on her tiptoes.

Tenderly, their lips met in a blaze of earthy taste and fiery heat. Zuko closed his eyes as his arms wrapped the petite woman in his grasp, a groan escaping him, surprising them both. Warmth filled Jin's soul as her lips moved against the Prince's. A small groan escaped her too, much to Zuko's surprise. His hands roamed her back aching to feel her smooth skin beneath the green fabric. Her hands felt the burning skin underneath his shirt, as well as his toned muscles. Her knees were weak, threatening to let her collapse, but his arms kept her steady. They stopped the kiss, breathing in as they did so. Zuko gazed into Jin's eyes. _My god,_ Zuko thought. _Her eyes are just wonderful. Her face looks really smooth and soft…_Zuko stroked Jin's cheek with his right hand, cupping her cheek.

"You're _beautiful_…" Zuko muttered as Jin widened her eyes.

_Did he just say what I thought he said? _Jin thought to herself. _It's probably my imagination again; no one would ever say that to me, not in a million years!_ Zuko noted the uncertainty in her expression as she averted her gaze. He turned her face gently so that their eyes could meet.

"Jin," Zuko said, summoning his resolve so that he could say it. "You are a really beautiful person. You're highly expressive, kind, and you have an awesome sense of style. Your eyes are unlike anything I've ever seen before! You make me feel…you make me feel…I don't know…it's like everything that I ever wanted before this moment has ceased to exist! You're all I need, Jin, and I thank you for asking me out at Old Man Pao's shop."

Jin smiled, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. She cried a little bit, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She sniffled a bit.

"Are you all right?" Zuko asked apologetically, "I didn't mean to-"

He was cut off as Jin savagely tackled him to the ground, both of their mouths crashing into each other as Jin clutched the front of his shirt. She was in between his legs as he sat on the floor. He ran his hand through her hair, feeling the silky soft tendrils as they curled around his fingers. Jin's breathing was heavy as she kissed Zuko again and again, even though tears continued to fall from her eyes. Zuko grabbed her, holding her in an intense embrace. He nuzzled into her neck, kissing it, sending shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes and moaned in ecstasy as Zuko continued kissing her smooth, tanned skin. He let his other hand stroke the other side of her neck, feeling how warm she actually was. Much to her disappointment, he relinquished his hold on her, stopped kissing her, and looked up into her eyes. She was smiling, and so he smiled genuinely right back at her as well. He wiped the tears from her eyes, and brought her to her feet.

"Let's go, Jin." Zuko whispered in her ear, his husky voice sending shockwaves throughout her body.

"Thank you, Lee." Jin replied as they exited the small apartment.

**

* * *

**

Zuko and Jin walked into the shop, hand in hand. Iroh was pouring tea into a few cups when he looked up and saw them. His smile brightened as he spotted his nephew, whose frown deepened as Zuko looked at his uncle. Iroh rushed to them.

"Lee, my boy!" Iroh sang. "We're in luck! It seems that our gracious Master Pao has given us a free apron for you to wear. Don't worry about a thing, since he gave it to us for a generous price! Two silver coins, which I luckily had since I was saving it for a rainy day!"

Zuko rolled his eyes as he took the apron from his uncle who patted him on his back, laughing joyfully.

"Thanks, Uncle Mushi." Zuko replied.

"Mushi?" Iroh gave Zuko a quizzical look, and then he caught himself. "It's no problem Lee, I was happy to lend you a hand after your fight with that other young boy!"

Iroh laughed some more as he went behind the tea shop's counter where he began making more tea. Jin sat down and waited to be served as a few of the police officers came into the tea shop, asking questions about the fight that had broken out earlier in the day. Zuko sighed as he put on his apron, turning to speak with the officers. Jin watched him carefully; worried that he might be in trouble. Luckily, the officers were able to get statements from some of the customers who were in the shop during Jet's attack, plus Zuko told the officers the truth, and they left the shop as quickly as they came. Zuko came to the door of the shop, watching them go. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his midsection. Jin's head came to rest on his left shoulder, and she sighed. Zuko blushed.

"That was a close one, wasn't it?" Jin asked. "What would happen if they believed that guy?"

"I don't know." Zuko replied. "They would probably take me away and lock me up. But they have no proof so I don't know how they would believe what just one person said."

"Lee, I promise I won't tell them who you are." Jin whispered in his ear, her breath sending shivers down Zuko's spine.

He turned to her, grasping her hands in his. He looked into her eyes, and there was a fondness in them. Her cheeks were beginning to flush pink as well. Zuko kissed her briefly, thankful that he had something going well in his life. He had not taken to his new life as a fugitive or a refugee well. He was so used to being in command of things, living in luxury that he could not conceive of a time where he would end up a peasant serving tea at a poor tea shop.

"I'm happy you come to our shop, Jin." Zuko confided in her. "You're the one thing in my life that hasn't gone wrong."

"You really think so?" Jin asked, eyes wide in anticipation of his answer.

"Yes." Zuko smiled, planting a kiss on her right cheek before leading her to a table so she could wait to be served.

"So what do you do for a living, Jin?" Zuko asked, realizing she had spent a while with him. "Do you have a job or something?"

"I help my father who runs a medical clinic." Jin replied. "I'm one of his assistants."

"Like a nurse?" Zuko inquired.

"Something like that," Jin replied, scratching the back of her neck while she smiled. "But I don't have enough training to be called a nurse per se."

"Oh, that sounds like a nice job." Zuko replied. "Aren't you guys busy?"

"Sometimes," Jin replied wistfully. "There might be a soldier or two who come after a fight with local gangs. Sometimes we also get gang members, so it's quite dangerous. You never know if you'll get one soldier and one gangster in the clinic, and that could be hell to deal with."

"Aren't there guards or something that you can rely on?" Zuko asked, worriedly.

"My father usually deals with the fighters." Jin said, "He used to be a soldier himself, back when the Fire Nation broke through the Great Wall."

Zuko's eyes widened.

"Oh," Zuko replied, "He's a lucky man for surviving. My cousin died during one of those battles. My uncle was also there during the invasion. He gave me a knife that he found on one of the Earth Kingdom soldiers."

Zuko reached into his pocket, and pulled out the knife that his uncle Iroh had given him many years ago, back when Zuko's Fire-bending had been novice, and Iroh had been the Mighty General of the Fire Nation. He looked at the knife in the sheath. Jin's eyes widened with wonder. Zuko took her hand in his, and placed the knife in it.

"On one side of the blade, it says 'made in the Earth Kingdom,'" Zuko said. "On the other side says 'Never Give Up'. Those words have really made an impact on me…"

Zuko seemed to have a far-away look on his face as Jin took the blade from the sheath, analyzing the blade and the words that had been engraved on it.

"It's so cool," Jin muttered, and then she whispered so Zuko alone could hear (lol Zuko Alone). "And your uncle was from the Fire-Nation, and was one of the soldiers right? Is he still alive?"

"Yes," Zuko whispered back. "He was quite a famous soldier. He's retired now."

"How come you aren't living with him?" Jin asked innocently. "How come Mushi took you in?"

"My father told me to find the Avatar." Zuko replied, widening his eyes as he said it; instantly regretting letting Jin now such an intimate detail about his life. "Mushi has been with me for the two or three years that I was searching for the Avatar. My sister wanted to take us back to the Fire Nation as prisoners, so that's why we became refugees and came to Ba Sing Se. We've settled for a peaceful life, and now we don't try to find the Avatar. He's still out there somewhere, learning the ways of the four elements so that he could defeat the Fire Nation."

"You were really chasing the Avatar?" Jin's eyes widened with wonder as she whispered to Zuko. "Why did your father want you to do a strange thing like that? Isn't the Avatar a myth?"

"No," Zuko said with resolve in his voice. "The Avatar is alive, I've fought him myself. His Air-bending skills are great, but he has lots to learn before he's ready to save this world."

Zuko thought about the words he just said. The Avatar was there to save the world. Why was Zuko there? What was his role in the world? After the Avatar defeats the Fire Nation, would there still be a place for him as Fire Lord, should he be ordained it? Zuko rubbed the bridge of his nose while he closed his eyes. Talking to Jin was beginning to open Zuko's mind to the possibility of living a peaceful life, not one of violence. The way she looked at him made his need for his honor disappear. It was as if he belonged in Ba Sing Se. But he knew better. Zuko scowled as he contemplated his fate. Sooner or later, someone like Jet might threaten him again, and he might be forced to unleash his Fire-bending skills. Zuko vowed that he would not let Jin be part of his old life. She could never know who he was otherwise she might give him up. They would have to work on trusting each other so maybe he could tell her, someday. Zuko walked away from Jin as his uncle summoned him to deliver tea to a few customers. Zuko set to work for the rest of the day as he served Jin and the other customers who had come into the shop.

**

* * *

**

It had been a routine day of serving tea. Zuko might have gone mad from boredom if Jin was not there to talk to him. Iroh had made a few jokes here or there, but they left Zuko rolling his eyes, irritated with how his uncle could still be happy being poor, serving tea in a run-down old shop. He wanted something more. He wanted to fight someone. The burning anger that fueled his Fire-bending surged through his veins. He was frustrated. He wanted to let his anger out somehow but how? He could not just walk out of the shop and Fire-bend randomly in the streets. That would gain the attention of the police, and perhaps the Dai Li Zuko had heard about from descriptions from Jin. He would not dare lash out at Jin or his uncle, because he wanted to maintain a good relationship he had with the poor girl, and he did not want to belittle the only father-figure he had through his entire life. The more he talked to Jin, who thought highly of both him and his uncle, the more he felt ashamed at how he treated his uncle sometimes. Night had fallen on the whole city of Ba Sing Se. The night crowd had been busier than the day, but Zuko and Iroh made it through. Suddenly the door crashed open, and an indignant Jet walked in, carrying a katana, while he unsheathed his hooped blade.

"You owe a sword, Fire-bender!" Jet seethed as he threw the katana at Zuko, who dodged it, and then picked it up off the floor; luckily no one had been in the path of the sword as it flew in the air.

Zuko pointed the blade at Jet.

"At least you have the decency of arming your opponent." Zuko said.

Jin slipped from her seat coming in between the two combatants before they began to fight.

"Lee isn't a Fire-bender!" Jin pleaded with Jet. "Even if he was, he's living in Ba Sing Se as one of the citizens! He hasn't hurt anyone! He's a good person! Please, don't fight!"

"Move, you stupid bitch!" Jet screamed as he jumped forward. "It's time for round two, Fire-bender!"

In a flash, Zuko was on Jet, slashing up, down, side to side with the katana. Jet fumed as he started swiping in a fury. Zuko pushed the fight outside of the tea shop.

"Son, you don't know what you're saying!" Iroh pleaded as he peered from behind the door.

Jin watched the fight from a window, worriedly as she bit her fingernails. Jet leaned back as one of Zuko's slashed made it through his defense. To both of their amazement, Zuko and unleashed small amounts of lightning from the tip of the blade, which cut the piece of grass that Jet had in his mouth. Then they were both back to back, slashing at each other's sides. Zuko continued making small seams of lightning as his sword met Jet's own. They came apart.

"You Fire Nation scum!" Jet screamed for the crowd of people that surrounded them to hear. "Your kind should not be allowed in this city! One day, you will hurt someone with your Fire-bending, you'll see, you'll all see!"

Suddenly, the earth moved, sending one of Jet's legs up in the air. Jet fell, surprised. He whipped around to see who was attacking him. Suddenly, a rock hand flew to one of his feet, trapping it in place. Jet tried to move. He slashed at the rock that was on his foot, but it would barely move. Suddenly, another rock fist flew into Jet's stomach, doubling him over. A Dai Li agent rose from the crowd, looking fiercely at Jet. The police officers from earlier that day were with him. The Dai Li looked to Zuko, who gave up his weapon freely to one of the police officers. Zuko seemed to be disappointed by this turn of events. The Dai Li motioned for the officers to grab Jet, and they did. Before they left, the Dai Li agent walked right up to Zuko and whispered in his ear:

"I know who you are, _Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation._ If we ever catch you harming one of the civilians, we will take you and turn you against your home nation. You will fight your friends and allies in battle, and you will probably die. Return to serving tea in this piece of shit shop, and never fight again."

Zuko's hands turned into fists as he swallowed; he felt a lump form in his throat. The Dai Li agent turned and walked away, with the police officers dragging an unwilling Jet, who was swearing at them all.

"They will both kill people, they can't be trusted!" Jet screamed. "I'm not the enemy, they are!"

No one knew, but Longshot and Smellerbee were in the crowd. They slipped from the crowd unnoticed…

The crowd dispersed again after the fight was over and Zuko returned to his duties in the shop, passing Jin, not saying a word.

_What did that boy mean by that they will both kill people? _Jin thought. _Mushi isn't a Fire-bender, so that boy had nothing to gain by saying that Mushi will harm someone._

Jin was left pondering by herself as she watched Zuko and Iroh clean and prepare the shop for closing.

_**GoldDragon08:**_ Zuko's lies will catch up to him. Next time, the Blue Spirit Returns…


	3. Chapter 3

AVATAR: The Tale of Zuko and Jin

Another boring day had passed. Jin had been working with her father, so Zuko had no one to talk to besides his uncle. He would try to speak to some of the customers to make him and his uncle look good in case there were any doubts about them. He wanted to make rapport between him, his uncle, and the poor people of Ba Sing Se who would frequent the shop. Sometimes, off duty law enforcers, such as Dai Li agents, would also come into the shop for a cup of tea, which was always prepared by Iroh. Elderly women would come in and flirt with Iroh, much to Zuko's distaste. He would always roll his eyes and sigh, waiting for sundown when the shop would close and he would get some time to visit Jin to see how she was doing. He had not met her father before, so he was hoping to do so that day. Hell, they did not even go on a second date, and Zuko was determined to make tonight a special night for Jin.

"Oh, Lee!" Iroh sang. "If the crowd is going to be anything like yesterday, which was so slow, maybe we can finish early, and then we can play a game of Pai Sho with several of the gorgeous ladies that happened to visit us today!"

"Uncle, I have no patience playing that damn game of yours!" Zuko seethed. "I'm going to visit Jin and her father. I haven't met her old man, so I think today would be the best day."

"Suit yourself, Lee." Iroh shrugged. "I'm going to enjoy the rest of my days making tea and playing Pai Sho every day! Once we make enough money, I'm going to buy a Pai Sho board and pieces! It will be a wonderful life!"

"I'm going to see if I can join the Earth Kingdom Military." Zuko revealed. "They might not let me join them since…you know, but I think it's worth a try."

"Lee, if someone should find out our secret," Iroh replied in a hushed voice while placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "It could lead to your downfall."

"I know that!" Zuko retorted. "But I wasn't born to serve tea! I was born for greater things!"

"Are you saying you crave power?" Iroh asked.

"Only enough power to protect the ones I love." Zuko thought about Jin as he said this. "You included, uncle. I'm young and strong! I'm still angry, I can't stand this boredom! I need to get out of here! I need to be worthy of something greater than this! I need to fulfill my destiny!"

"Zuko…" Iroh said. "Let it go…Let your past go, and move on to the future! There's nothing wrong with practicing using your swords in a courtyard sometimes, but you have to think of Jin at least! The rest is easy! There will come a time when you will be needed but you must wait for that time! Zuko, have patience and think things through, and then your destiny will reveal itself to you!"

"I don't know, uncle." Zuko averted his gaze. "I no longer feel the urge to hunt the Avatar. He's probably out there in the Earth Kingdom somewhere, enjoying his freedom. Azula might be looking for him though."

"There might come a time when we will be needed to act, Prince Zuko." Iroh said. "You have to be ready! I will teach you some more Fire-bending in the meantime."

"But how will I practice it?" Zuko asked.

"Slowly, Zuko, not letting yourself go. You just have to go through the movements over and over until you get it right."

"Thank you uncle! But how will I know when it will be good enough if I don't put enough force into it?"

"Trust me, you will know. The time will reveal itself when it is proper for you to use your new skills before you know it."

They returned to doing work after that, making and serving tea in the shop. The afternoon crowd came in, making the tea shop lively. Iroh chatted very much with the customers that came in, laughing and having a merry time. After serving the waves of customers that had come in, Zuko decided to take a break. He walked outside and sat on a bench that Master Pao had placed for customers who wanted to bask in the sunlight during the day, or gaze into the moonlight when it was night. Suddenly, movement caught him through the corner of his eyes. He looked to see someone running towards him; it was Jin with tears streaming down her face. Zuko got up just in time for her to collide with him, nearly winding him. He embraced her tightly as she sobbed in his shirt.

"Jin, are you alright?" Zuko whispered in her ear. "Tell me what happened."

"They took him!" Jin sobbed, making it difficult for Zuko to hear.

"You need to calm down, Jin," Zuko said calmly. "Take a deep breath, and tell me, who took who, and why?"

Jin pulled away from Zuko, and hiccupped a little bit before she started telling him what had happened.

"Two Dai Li agents!" Jin said. "They were wounded in a battle with Earth-bending gangsters! Me and my dad tended to their wounds, but three other Dai Li agents came in! My dad told them to wait outside, but they didn't listen. My dad stopped bandaging up the other two, and faced the three that came in. He was irritated, but not angry enough to start a fight. They argued. Suddenly, they attacked him, and they dragged him away, leaving the two wounded ones behind for me to take care of!"

Zuko's anger knew no bounds as he listened to Jin's story. _Why the hell would the Dai Li take her father?_ Zuko thought, remembering a proverb his uncle once told him about thinking before acting. Now was the time to listen to his uncle. For Jin's sake, he had to think things through before he did anything.

"Have you told anyone else?" Zuko asked Jin, gently wiping the tears from her eyes with both of his hands.

"I tried to tell one of the police officers," Jin said as her face scrunched up, making it quite likely that she would cry yet again. "But they laughed at me! They laughed as if my father was meaningless! They told me that no one stood a chance against the Dai Li!"

"I swear to you, Jin." Zuko said through clenched teeth. "I will find him. I don't know who they are, I don't know what they are capable of, but I will find those who did this, and they will pay dearly!"

Jin widened her eyes.

"Lee, promise me something." Jin said as Zuko's expression softened. "Promise me you won't kill anyone."

"I promise Jin." Zuko replied, with a glint in his eyes. "Now tell me, what does your father look like?"

**

* * *

**

Crickets chirped. Owls hooted. Lights were out in all of the houses down a lonely one way street as a single Dai Li agent walked his beat. His thoughts were elsewhere, but he was always looking for anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly, someone pushed his left shoulder.

"Move it!" A figure clad in black with a sword on their back and a mask on their face said as they ran passed the agent.

Stunned for a second, the Dai Li agent raced after the masked menace as he rounded a corner. The Dai Li knew that it was a dead end, so he readied himself as he too rounded the corner. The masked man had his back turned to the agent, and the agent wasted no time in Earth-bending a fist of rock into the back of the man's head. The head fell off, but it was stuffed with hay. The Dai Li walked forward, confusion riddling his face. Suddenly, he felt the coldness of steel being placed under his chin against his neck and the hot breath of an assailant. He glanced back out of the corner of his eye, and gazed into the menacing face that was blue and white.

"You will tell me where you take your prisoners." The masked man ordered. "Or you will end up like him!"

The masked man indicated the fake head and the stuffed body that was before them.

**

* * *

**

The unconscious Dai Li agent was bound and gagged. Zuko had taken the hat and outer clothing off the agent's body and wore it. He had the Dai Li agent take him to the closest entrance to the underground lair of the Dai Li, which was the old city of Ba Sing Se. The Dai Li saw this as his chance to escape, but Zuko had anticipated it, and knocked the agent out before he could continue his plan, after a brief struggle. Zuko climbed down a ladder into the dark void. His eyes adjusted to the light, which was green fire in crystals. He listened for a minute, and found that no one was there. He played the shadows, making sure his presence went undetected. He walked for what seemed to be an hour, checking rooms for any signs of a man that Jin had described, but he had no luck finding Jin's father. The darkness and silence was unnerving. A lesser man would have gone crazy for the lonely state Zuko was in, but Zuko was determined to find Jin's father, and nothing else was in his mind. Suddenly, he heard voices coming nearer and nearer. Fearful, he silently, but quickly made his way to a room and opened the door. He closed the door behind him, hoping that the people who were coming down the cavern would not notice that it had been unlocked. Zuko held his breath as he peeked out between the bars of the room. Two Dai Li agents walked into his line of sight. They continued talking and walking, unaware of the intruder among them. Zuko let out his breath. Suddenly, something shuffled behind him, and growled loudly. Zuko whipped his head around, his hand grasping his Dao swords on his back. The animal that was before him shocked him senseless.

_The Avatar's Bison? _

* * *

A lone Dai Li agent peered through the windows of each cell, making sure the inmates were either asleep, or cowering in the corner of their cells. Some were chained, and a lantern was being Earth-bent around them, hypnotizing them. The agent felt smug in the fact that he had power over the inmates. He finished up and started walking towards a different hallway. Suddenly, there was a glint of metal in the dim light.

"Who goes there?" The Dai Li said in a commanding voice. "Show yourself!"

There was a moaning sound coming from the corridor. The Dai Li summoned up his courage and walked closer to the startling sound. He walked further and further from the cells. Meanwhile, Zuko slipped from the darkness as the agent passed. He went to the cells and carefully peered into each cell, looking for any sign of the man that Jin had described. To Zuko's amazement he found Jet, who was being hypnotized, and there was a Dai Li agent in the cell with him. Luckily the agent did not notice Zuko's masked face. He quietly made his way past each cell, looking for the man. Suddenly he heard a yell. He looked behind him to witness Appa, the Avatar's flying bison, biting the leg of the Dai Li agent who had ventured forth to see what was making a noise. Zuko suppressed a snicker as cell doors started opening, revealing more Dai Li agents. Zuko hid behind a door that had swung open. He looked through the window, and watched as the bison Air-bent the Dai Li, biting a few of them, and crashing through their earth barriers they had tried to put up.

Zuko snuck out of his hiding place and picked up a chair that had been put there for whichever agent was on guard duty. He snuck up behind a Dai Li who was preparing to strike Appa with a spike of rock. Zuko smashed the chair hard on the man's head, knocking the agent out. Several agents glanced back to see Zuko unsheathe his Dao blades. Not thinking, they had left their backs wide open for Appa to ram his head into all of them. Zuko blocked a rock fist that had come his way. He ran back to the cells and found one cell that was still closed. He looked through it and saw a lone man, meditating on the dirty floor. The man had brown hair, and looked exactly how Jin had described him. He also had a brown goatee. Zuko did not have a key so he did the next best thing. Using Fire-bending, he heated up the lock to an unbearable temperature so that he could crack it open with his sword. He kicked open the door. Jin's father opened his eyes and looked at Zuko, curiously.

"Who are you?" Jin's father asked. "What do you want from me?"

"I'm a friend of your daughter." Zuko replied. "Were you hypnotized?"

"Not yet." Jin's father replied. "My name is Isamu. Who may I ask, are you?"

"My name is…" Zuko thought carefully. "I don't think I can tell you right now. We have to leave, and we have to make sure you weren't hypnotized or anything."

"How may I ask do you know about their hypnotizing techniques?" Isamu asked, a little wary of Zuko, "Are you one of them?"

"It's kind of obvious when you look at the others being hypnotized." Zuko replied.

Appa growled from outside as he was trapped between two walls or rock. Zuko looked outside of the cell just in time to block a rock fist that came to his face. He swiftly ran, low to the ground as earth came up from all around him. He dropped to the ground and scraped his foot along the ground, creating a flame which he brought up to fire at two Dai Li agents that stood in his path. Zuko ran back to the cell, and grabbed Isamu by the hand, and they raced off. Zuko held both of his Dao in his right hand, while he pulled Isamu with his left. Zuko would block earth coming to them by swinging both swords as one, swiping the earth from the air. Zuko pulled Isamu onto Appa, and Zuko sheathed his swords. He leapt into the air, and with a mighty force of Fire-bending, blew to two walls of earth to cinders. His Fire-bending had grown phenomenally since coming to Ba Sing Se. Zuko then hopped on Appa's head.

"Let's go!" Zuko said to the beast, but the bison did not move an inch. "Up, up and away! Let's go damn it! Now what was it that the Avatar said when he wanted you to go? … Oh I know! Appa, Yip Yip!"

Appa roared to life as he flung his tail on the rest of the Dai Li, turning around as he did so. He slammed his tail again on the ground and took to the air, flying through the cavern until they reached an area that had room for them to fly higher and higher. Zuko took off his mask, and placed it in his sash. He aimed high above Appa and blew an immense Fire Ball through the roof of the cavern. Water started pouring in, yet Appa kept going up, through the water. Zuko grabbed hold of Appa's left horn, and Isamu's hand as they were submerged in water. They came up out of the water onto dry land, out of Lake Laogai. Zuko was on his hands and knees, as was Isamu. Appa shook the water out of his fur, making it rain on the two men. Suddenly, a foot connected with Zuko's face.

"I told you if you tried anything I would lock you up, _Prince Zuko_." The Dai Li agent from the Tea shop said with sarcasm dripping from his words.

Isamu was shocked finding out that the man who saved him was a Prince, the Prince of Fire-benders, no less. The Dai Li agent looked at Isamu, who sprang up to engage him.

"Leave the boy alone!" Isamu said. "He is an honorable lad, and we both promise that this will be the last time we deal with the likes of you!"

"How utterly proper!" The Dai Li retorted. "A traitor siding with the enemy. Many of the citizens don't know this, but a war is going on!"

"I know all about the war." Isamu admitted. "Many men have come into my clinic wounded from battles they had outside the city walls. Hospitals are crowded, so they were lucky to live long enough to tell me about the war! You can't hide something like that forever."

"You want to fight, do you?" The Dai Li agent mused. "Turn around and face your enemy. The Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai. Fight Zuko!"

Isamu's eyes changed. Zuko came to his feet slowly eyeing the man he was supposed to be saving. Suddenly, Isamu sprang forward, kicking Zuko in the chest. Zuko doubled over, winded. Isamu's fist made contact with Zuko's chin, sending him sprawling on his back. Isamu bent down and grabbed the Dao blades from the sheath on Zuko's back. Zuko got up quickly, sucking as much air as he could into his lungs. Isamu waved both blades to and fro, waiting for Zuko to ready himself.

"Isamu, wake up!" Zuko cried. "Fight the hypnotism!"

Isamu seemed unmoved to Zuko's words. He lunged forward, slashing at Zuko, who ducked, dodged, and dived away from Isamu.

"Think of your practice!" Zuko tried again. "Think of the people you will help! Think of Jin for Fuck sake!"

Isamu struck again, stabbing left-right-left-right at Zuko, who used his metal forearm bands to block the swords. He side-kicked Isamu square in the chest. Zuko pinned Isamu's hands to either side of his head.

"Jin needs you!" Zuko pleaded with the older man. "Think of her! The rest is easy! You are her father! You love her! Fight back! Fight against the hold they have on you! Isamu!"

Isamu raised his hands, although Zuko was resisting. Zuko jumped up, and stepped away from Isamu. Suddenly, Isamu started writhing in what seemed to be mental pain. He roared loudly, and dashed the swords to the ground. He grasped his head in both hands.

"Jin!" Isamu cried. "My daughter! What has happened to you?"

"She's fine Isamu!" Zuko said, placing his hand on Isamu's shoulder. "She came to get me to save you. You should thank her."

"My blessed daughter!" Isamu cupped his hands to his face. "What have I done to deserve an angel like her? I've fought many, killed few. I should be locked up."

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Zuko said, remembering something his uncle had once told him. "You have turned your life around and now you're helping people, not hurting!"

"Thank you, Prince Zuko." Isamu said.

"That's not my name anymore." Zuko stated. "My new name is Lee!"

"Alright Lee." Isamu smiled. "Let's kick the Dai Li's ass!"

They turned around to fight the Dai Li agent, but they were surprised with the sight they saw; Appa had someone in his mouth, and the person was struggling to get out. Finally, Appa spat the Dai Li agent out of his mouth and into Lake Laogai. Zuko picked up his swords and sheathed them.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Zuko climbed onto Appa's head, aiding Isamu. "I thought you said you weren't hypnotized!"

"Sorry, I forgot," Isamu shrugged. "It must be something to do with the brainwashing."

"Alright." Zuko said, exasperated.

Suddenly, two walls of earth erupted around them, blocking the way to the air. Zuko's eyes widened as seven, or eight Dai Li agents surrounded them. One of them wore different clothing than the rest. A scowl was placed on his mustached mouth.

"My name is Long Feng!" The man said. "I am the leader of the Dai Li, and Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se, advisor to the Earth King! And you two are dead men!"

Appa growled as Isamu rolled up his sleeves.

"Well if it's a whooping you're a wanting…" Isamu leapt off of Appa, eager to fight.

Zuko followed.

"Since we're introducing ourselves," Isamu mused sarcastically, "Let me tell you who I am! I am former commander Isamu of the third wave under General Sung, defender of Ba Sing Se's outer wall! I am now running a clinic for the sick and injured! I have no beef with the likes of you!"

"My name is Lee…" Zuko added, not wanting to let Long Feng know who he really was. "Otherwise known as the Blue Spirit."

"You have no chance." Long Feng said. "The odds are against you! Dai Li, take them down."

Isamu ran forward, dodging rocks that were hurled at him. A master combatant, he skillfully made his way to the Dai Li agents who were desperately trying to subdue him with Earth-bending, but he was too quick for them. Zuko was also tricky. He used their Earth-bending against them, launching himself over the wall to the other side. He yelled over the wall:

"Appa, Yip Yip!" Zuko screamed, and the bison complied.

Ramming through the front wall, biting Long Feng's leg in the process, Appa came out, followed closely by Isamu and several of the Dai Li agents. Appa bellowed, and smacked his tail down on the ground as Isamu mounted him (…giggity…?). The Dai Li agents were blown away, and Appa spat Long Feng into the lake with the other Dai Li agent. Zuko climbed on board Appa, and they took flight, away from the lake, towards Jin's home, where Zuko was hoping Jin would be.

**

* * *

**

Appa landed happily beside a cabbage carriage. Zuko went and spoke with the owner, and convinced him to let Appa eat his fill of the produce. Zuko would have to pay the cabbage carriage owner two weeks wage because of Appa. Zuko then followed Isamu home to Jin. Jin's mother was sitting at their breakfast table sipping some home-made tea when she saw her husband through the window coming to the front door. She ran out the door and collided with him, wrapping her hands around his body, kissing him all over his face. Zuko smiled at the tenderness Isamu used when hugging his wife.

"I thought I lost you!" Isamu's wife cried. "Those foul Dai Li! What did they do to you?"

"Nothing that we couldn't handle," Isamu winked in Zuko's direction. "Where's Jin?"

"She's sleeping at the moment." Isamu's wife said, and then turned to Zuko. "Is this the man who saved you?"

"Yes," Isamu said proudly. "His name is Lee."

"Oh thank you Lee!" Isamu's wife cried, hugging Zuko also, making him blush.

"Err…" Zuko replied. "It was my pleasure."

"My name is Junko." She said, sniffling. "You are welcome to stay at our home! You must be hungry!"

The sun was rising over the horizon. Zuko yawned a bit, for it had been a long ass night.

"I think I will stay for breakfast." Zuko replied. "First, I need a place to hide the bison."

Isamu helped Zuko get Appa to hide behind their house, and covered him with a large tarp. Isamu usually kept a tarp in case he needed to lengthen the clinic to accommodate more people, so it came in really handy now. Appa decided to sleep underneath the tarp, snoring a bit loud, but perhaps no one would notice…Zuko and Isamu returned to Isamu's house for breakfast.

**

* * *

**

It had been a worried-filled night for Jin. She feared the worst for her father. What methods did the Dai Li have for punishing people who were against them? Would they…kill him? What was worst was that Zuko had left her alone. Every agonizing hour went by, with no word from either Zuko or her father. She had begun to fear the worst. It was a sleepless night. The only thing to comfort her was the knife that Zuko had given her. On its blade read 'Never Give Up' and 'Made in the Earth Kingdom'. She thought of Zuko, and how nice he had been. He was so determined. He wanted more from life than being a tea server, but for now that would have to do. Jin prayed that he had patience long enough for them both to find something better. Jin had a longing in her. She longed to have her father back in their peaceful home, and she wanted Zuko to be with her. Her body ached for his touch. The only thing that was his was the knife in its sheath. She could be caught if she used it, but who would know _what _she was using it for, especially if she left it in the sheath? She had not slept a wink, so perhaps this was the best way to get her to sleep at least a little bit…

Zuko had known that the houses in this part of Ba Sing Se were small, so he was surprised when he stepped into Junko and Isamu's home. It had four rooms: the bathroom, which was shared between the three of them, the kitchen and dining room, which were one room, one bedroom, where Junko and Isamu slept together, and last but not least, there was Jin's room. The house had a few closets where things could be stored. It was bigger than Zuko and Iroh's house. As Junko prepared breakfast, Isamu went to the bathroom to relieve himself, as well as wash himself. Zuko went to find out how Jin was doing, plus he wanted to tell her that her father was alive. Leaving his sword, mask, and shoes at the door, he made his way to Jin's room quietly in case she was asleep. He was outside her door when he heard something strange. Jin, was moaning softly, as if she was in pain. Zuko slid open the door a crack, and nearly had a nose-bleed at what he heard and saw.

Jin was using his knife to pleasure herself. It was sheathed of course, but it was still disturbing to see. She was wearing s small gown that was presumably her night dress, but it was hiked up above her waist, revealing her to the world. Her legs were spread and she was rubbing the weapon up and down her entrance to her core. The worst of it came when she cried out:

"Mmmm, Oh, Lee!" She gasped as sweat beaded her brow, and her scent filled the room, attacking Zuko's senses.

Zuko could not take it. He opened her door. Their eyes met. Jin blushed with a tomato red color for a split second, and then pulled her night gown down over herself to try and cover herself. She averted her gaze from Zuko. Who stepped into the room bravely, closing her door behind him. The knife was forgotten, at the side of her sleeping mat. Zuko knelt down almost beside her. She would not look at him as tears started seeping from her eyes. Zuko let out a breath he did not think he was holding.

"Jin, I…" Zuko began, but then stopped for a moment. "Your father…he's alive and well. He's in the washroom."

"Thanks Lee." Jin said, looking at him for a split second before averting her gaze again, blushing more and more than before.

"Jin, we haven't gone on a date since our first one." Zuko stated, "How about tonight we do something really special. But, I won't force you to do something that you don't want to do…"

"What do you mean?" Jin asked.

"This." Zuko closed the distance between them, wiping a tear from her face with his right thumb, cupping her face with his right hand.

He kissed her gently, making it feel to her that he was being sincere. But she wanted more. Soon, her arms were running through his hair, tracing patterns on his back. She crushed her body into his. Zuko snapped open his eyes at the sudden ferocity that Jin displayed. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the morning light. Zuko did not know what to do except follow his instincts, except he vowed that he would not go all the way with her, at least not that day. He moved closer, and pulled her legs apart so that he could feel her body writhing into his. It was a perfect fit; her curves, with his sharp angles. Nothing felt more right than how they were at this moment. Zuko parted from the kiss they still were sharing.

"By the way, your mom said breakfast was ready." Zuko teased.

"How about a little desert first?" Jin said seductively.

Zuko could no longer take it. He gazed lovingly into her eyes. He watched the way her hair cascaded all around her. She took his breath away. He kissed her wantonly, wanting her to feel the same way he was feeling at that moment. He felt the skin around her neck with his hand, and covered it with butterfly kisses.

"That tickles!" Jin said, giggling a bit as her face flushed red, and her eyes turned darker, with her pupils dilating.

Jin started caressing Zuko's arms, head, back, and relished the way his muscles tensed up. She became acutely aware of their pelvises meeting as Zuko lay a bit more on top of her. She could feel something beneath his pants being pressed against her, and she smiled into a kiss when she pulled him in for more. She started grinding herself into Zuko, who gasped. She wrapped her legs around Zuko's waist, and hung on to his neck, continuing to kiss him passionately, as if she would never kiss him again. Zuko knew how she felt, and returned the kiss, trying to be just as passionate. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, and she felt hot, like fire. Zuko swore he never would produce a fire as hot as how Jin felt that instant. Sweat beaded his forehead, and his pores started opening all over his body as more sweat began to be produced. Zuko relinquished the kiss, but the heat remained. Jin looked on as Zuko's face contorted.

"Lee?" Jin asked, concerned as he gently pried himself from her grasp. "Lee, what's wrong?"

"Something's wrong." Zuko replied, the heat overwhelming his senses, almost becoming pain.

She could only look on as Zuko put his hand to his forehead, try to stand up, and then fall to the mat.

"LEE!" Jin cried out as Zuko lost consciousness.

**

* * *

**

Jin's lips were pursed. She waited, leaning her back on the wall as her father, Isamu stripped Zuko of his clothes quickly, and analyzed his body for what was wrong, using his doctor tools. Jin had wrapped herself in her robes again, and had left the knife in its sheathe in a box near her bed. She called her father right after Zuko had fallen and did not get up. Junko had prepared the breakfast promptly, and called for a messenger. She told the messenger to get Zuko's Uncle 'Mushi'. Junko then came into the room, worried, but smiled at her daughter.

"Come Jin." She said, pulling her daughter away from the room. "You must let your father work, otherwise Lee won't get better."

"It's all my fault!" Jin said as she let herself be pulled from the room with Junko closing the door. "I-I…fucked up."

Junko caressed Jin's cheek.

"Language…" She said. "It's his body that is doing this to him. It had nothing to do with you. You were not sick before he came. Perhaps one of us will fall victim to whatever sickness he is going through, but you can bet that your father will get us all through this."

Junko had prepared green vegetables similar to celery, but had different taste. On the side, she had prepared beans that were light green in color, but were similar in shape to Kidney beans with a special sauce mixed with red herbs and black spices. Junko had crushed a red fruit, and obtained juice from it. She strained the juice to get rid of most of the pulp, and then she poured it into a bowl. She used a spoon, and dipped the bowls slightly to pour it into a cup. Meanwhile, Jin opened cupboards, and retrieved the necessary plates, cups, and chop sticks. Together, they sat and ate silently. Jin's face was riddled with worry.

"He's going to be okay." Junko said, her grey wise eyes beaming. "Isamu will not leave his side until the boy is better. You can count on it."

Jin lowered her head, closing her eyes as tears left her eyes. She tried to choke back a sob. Junko looked at her daughter, and got up quickly to go to her daughter's side.

"You need your strength." Junko said. "Please eat! We must work to keep your father fed and watered. We must do the same for Lee."

"I will be at his side when he wakes!" Jin's face brightened.

She wiped her tears away. Junko smiled meekly, and returned to her seat. Jin picked up her chop sticks and started to eat, but then spat it out.

"HOT!" She cried.

Junko merely flicked her wrist, and a ball of cooling air took the heat away from Jin's plate.

"Sorry." Jin said, shrinking back in her seat. "I didn't mean for you to use your bending, mother."

"It's alright." Junko shrugged. "I'm too old to be noticed by the Fire Nation."

Jin picked up one of the green vegetables with her chop sticks, and started munching on it carefully, as Junko ate some of her beans.

**

* * *

**

Isamu knelt at Zuko's side with a wet cloth, and draped it on Zuko's forehead. There were two bowls of water at either side of Isamu. He brought his arms up over Zuko's chest, and made circular, wave like motions, summoning the water to his hands. The water seemed to have a white glow, and Isamu began searching Zuko's body for the sickness…

_**GoldDragon08:**_It's been a while since I wrote last. Hopefully you guys will be happy with this chapter. I'll be writing more soon don't worry. I like reading and writing…


End file.
